In the fields of law enforcement and of the military, operators typically store ammunition magazines in magazine holsters. These may be either fabric pockets sewn on the vest, leather or plastic pouches or frictional retention open top carriers. The overwhelming majority of securing methods in the prior art include straps that attach with either Velcro, buttons, frictional retention of “snap in” clips in MOLLE style vests or duty belts. Ammunition magazines in the above mentioned prior art are nearly always secured in either a horizontal or vertical orientation and offer severely limited options in regards to adjustability. While these methods are sufficient in regards to the housing of ammunition, they have several major deficiencies for tactical military and law enforcement operations, especially in regards to covertly conducted operations.
One notable deficiency with ammunition magazine holsters of prior art is that they lack sufficient noise discipline. When a pocket style holster is used, noise is always made when removing the ammunition magazine by unsecuring the security functions of the prior art magazine holders. In the pocket style magazine holders of prior art, these security functions are either made of Velcro, snapping buttons or clips in “click style” buckles. Regardless of the type of securing method used, all prior art methods make a unique sound that is easily recognizable to people whom are ordinarily skilled in the art. A second deficiency is that these prior art methods offer no speed advantage in tactical operations where ammunition reloading time is critical nor do they offer the operator any substantial amount of customizability in location on the body. In fact, the placement of the holsters or ammunition magazines on vests or duty belts are usually designed mainly on aesthetic looks, weight distribution or sheer bulkiness considerations without regard for the tactical considerations such as greatly increasing the operator's customization options and reducing the reloading time of the operator by means of said ergonomic placement of the ammunition magazines. Clearly there is a need for ammunition magazines that can be used for military and tactical law enforcement operators, in particular operators operating in a covert capacity where oppositional forces can at times be close, or at an unknown location, easily alerted by the sounds made from the securing methods of ammunition holders of the prior art. In such circumstances, even a reduction of operational reloading time as small as a nanosecond can make the difference between the operator's success or failure during combat.